swordartonlinefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Konno Yuuki
war eine Spielerin in ALfheim Online. Sie war die 2 Anführerin der Gilde Sleeping Knights, einer Gruppe von unheilbar kranken Patienten, die als eine Form der psychischen Behandlung und Rehabilitation gespielten. Sie ist auch als Absolute Sword ( ) bekannt. Sie gewann 67 aufeinander folgende Duelle auf der Straße, auch gegen Kirito. Sie schuf einen Original Sword Skill (OSS) mit einer außergewöhnlichen 11-Schlag Kombo, ein unglaubliches Kunststück nach dem Roman. Kirito erklärte, dass ihre Reaktionsgeschwindigkeit noch höher war als seine und sie viel mehr in die virtuelle Realität eingetaucht war als er. Sie verbrachte die letzten Augenblicke ihres Lebens, während sie bei ALO angemeldet war, in Asunas Armen, umgeben von ihren Freunden und mehr als tausend anderen Spielern. Hintergrund Bevor Yuuki von ALO wusste, war sie ein Kind, dass seit ihrer Geburt an AIDS litt. Ihre Eltern und ihre Schwester Aiko waren auch infiziert. Trotzdem hat sie immer geglaubt, dass sie eines Tages geheilt ist und weitermachen kann um ihre eigenen Ziele zu erreichen. Während eines Kurses fand eine Gruppe von Studenten fand heraus, dass sie ein Überträger der Krankheit HIV ist und begannen Gerüchte über Yuuki zu verbreiten. Deswegen war Yuuki gezwungen auf eine andere Schule zu wechseln. Nach den Wechsel zu einer neuen Schule wurde ihr Zustand nach und nach schlechter und ihr Doktor hatte den Verdacht, dass es an der Zurückweisung lag, verursacht durch ihre Eltern und ihre alten Lehrer. Ihre Eltern starben vor 2 Jahren und ihre Schwester ein Jahr vor den Event Mothers Rosario. Aussehen ALfheim Online Avatar In ALfheim Online ist Yuuki´s Charakter ein Imp. Yuuki ist ein dünne Person mit einen weißen Gesicht, langen lilanen-schwarze Haare und roten Augen.Band 7, Kapitel 3 Sie trägt eine Obisidian-Halbrüstung, die ihre Brust bedeckt, ein violettes Oberteil und ein Kleid in der gleichen Farbe unter der Rüstung. Zuletzt hat Yuuki noch einen Manter der un ihrer Taille hängt. Persönlichkeit Yuuki ist eine Person die ihr Leben lebt, auch in diesen kritischen Zustand. Dadurch kann sie glücklich sterben. Sie glaubt, dass man manche Sachen erstmal genau klarstellen muss, damit andere Parteien es verstehen können. Geschichte Mother's Rosario Yuuki wird zuerst als Absolute Sword, ein Straßenschwertkämpfer eingeführt der eine Ursprüngliche 11-Hit-Schwertsskill der Person anbietet, die sie besiegen kann. Nach dem Kämpfen durch einen siebenundsechzig Kampfgewinnstreifen wird sie von Asuna herausgefordert. Obwohl Asuna verliert, ist Yuuki beeindruckt und fragt so Asuna im Auftrag ihrer Gilde um ihre Hilfe zum Besiegen des Bosses der Ebene 27. Asuna stimmt sogleich zu. Der erste Versuch des Besiegens des Bosses war erfolglos, aber nach der Aushilfsunterstützung im zweiten Versuch schlagen die Sleeping Knights den Boss. Als Zeit fortschreitet, lernt Asuna Yuuki in der echten Welt kennen. Asuna will sicherzustellen, dass Yuuki die "echte" Welt wieder genießen kann, indem Asuna Kirito bittet, ihr mit der Technologie zu helfen, die er in der Schule entwickelt hatte. Yuuki ist durch die Kamera von Kirito ist im Stande gewesen, "ihr Leben" in der SAO Überlebenden-Schule zu genießen. Leider hat sich ihr Zustand allmählich verschlechtert. Sie ist in den Armen von Asuna gestorben, umgeben Kirito und viele anderen Spielern aus ALfheim Online. Fähigkeiten und Errungenschaften *schnelle Reaktionen * Mother's Rosario: 11-hit Original Sword Skill Wichtige Ereignisse *kreirte an 11-Hit Original Sword Skill - Mother's Rosario *Took part in the defeat of the 27th-29th floor bosses of New Aincrad *4th ALO Champion Schwertkämpfer *erste Testerin von Medicuboid Bildergalerie : siehe: '' Trivia *The name comes from the last two kanji in and , as Yuuki was born when the Crinums bloomed (July).Yuuki's Q&A Sitzung im 3. Beliebtheitswettbewerb mit Kunori Fumio (EX00 Face to Face) *Yuuki refers to herself using the personal pronoun , which establishes a sense of masculinity and, thus, charactarises Yuuki as a tomboy.Volume 7, Chapter 3 *Yuuki also acknowledged Kirito as being as strong a player as Asuna, yet she did not ask for his help because he had discovered her secret as a user of the Medicuboid. *Kirito claimed that if Yuuki had played SAO, she would have been the one to receive the Dual Blades skill, as her reaction speed was greater than his. *As a Medicuboid user, she was one of the few people who had more playtime than the "survivors from the SAO incident", having been logged on for over three years continously. *She jokingly proposed marriage to Asuna and told her that Asuna would have to join Yuuki's family, because if Yuuki joined Asuna's family she would be named Yuuki Yuuki (Yuuki is also Asuna's last name). *Sie ist die 2 Person die ihren realen Namen im Game benutzt (nach Asuna) *Kirito claimed that, even with Dual Blades, he believed it would have been impossible for him to win against Yuuki.Q&A session in the 3rd popularity contest by Kunori Fumio (EX00 Face to Face) Referenzen en:Konno Yuukies:Yuuki Konno ru:Конно Юки Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:ALO-Spieler Kategorie:Spieler Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Charakter RL Name JP